Cullen Playlist
by blackheartbabie
Summary: Just a bunch of One Shot song fics based on songs that I have in my I-Pod. My first song fic, so be nice. I like constructive criticism though. Rating subject to change, depending on content of the songs.
1. Addicted

**

* * *

**

Whew. I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything in forever. I've been grounded, and I haven't been on the computer, but I've been writing. So, I was looking through my I-Pod, and I saw a couple of songs that would work for a songfic, so that's what I'm going to do. They really have no plotline to the whole thing, it's just a bunch of one shot songfics. This is my first ever song-fic, so tell me if there's anything I can do to make it better. Constructive criticism is welcomed, flamers, embraced. Thanks!!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the song. The song is Addicted by Simple Plan. Yeah, I'm a dork, but I love Simple Plan._**

**_This is Bella'a POV when Edward during New Moon, I hope you like it. _**

I can't believe he left me! How could he?

* * *

_I heard you're doing okay_

_But I want you to know_

_I'm a dict, I'm addicted to you._

Is he even thinking about me? Where ever he is? Does he still remember everything we went through together?

* * *

_I can't pretend I don't care_

_When you don't think about me_

_Do you think I deserve this?_

_I tried to make you happy_

_But you left anyway_

* * *

He said I was his brand of Herion. Well, he's just a drug that I ended up accidentally addicted to.

* * *

_I'm trying_

_to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you._

_but I want it_

_and I need it._

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_and I never_

_want to do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker._

* * *

Even when I first met him, I knew there was something about him, and it made me intent to find out more about him.

_Since the day I met you_

_and after all we've been through_

_still addict_

_I'm addicted to you_

* * *

I would run forever if it would make him love me again. If he would be mine.

* * *

_I think you know that it's true_

_I'd run a thousand miles to get you_

_Do you think_

_I derserve this?_

_I tried to make you happy_

_in all that I could_

_to keep you_

_but you left anyway_

* * *

I just need to forget him, and all the heartache he's ever made me feel.

* * *

_I'm trying_

_to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

_now it's over_

_can't forget what you said_

_and I never_

_want to do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker._

* * *

Oh, I can't forget him. My heart won't let me. I guess I'll be waiting for him until the end of time.

* * *

_How long will I be waiting?_

_Until the end of time_

_I don't know why I'm still waiting_

_I can't make you mine._

* * *

Will I grow old? Or will the one guy I've ever truly loved return to make me his immortal lover?

* * *

_I'm trying _

_to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

_but I want it_

_and I need it_

_I'm addicted to you_

_I'm trying_

_to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

_but I want it_

_and I need it _

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_can't forget what you said_

_And I never_

_want to do this again._

_Heart breaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker._

* * *

**_Finito. So, tell me what do you think? And, in comments, leave which song I should do next. The first one with five votes wins_**

**_ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU- Bellas POV_**

**_HEELS OVER HEAD- Edwards POV_**

**_BLOW ME AWAY- Jacobs POV_**


	2. Heels Over Head

**

* * *

**

Sorry about not updating anything in FOREVER!!! It's taken a long time for me to be able to have a second to write, haha. So...I guess it's Edwards turn... I don't own the song, it's Heels over Head by Boys Like Girls, and I wish I owned Edward...

**_This is kind of, if Bella ran away to California. I doubt that she would, I mean, seriously? But, ya know..._**

* * *

**I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby,**

**Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes.**

**You were worth a hundred thousand miles,**

**But you couldn't stay a while.**

* * *

I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE LEFT!!!

"JASPER! SHUT UP!"

"Edward, bro, she's gone, and if you keep with this heartbreak and temper, I'm going to have to leave the country."

* * *

**I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby,**

**and your little white socks in the top drawer.**

**You were always leaving your stuff around**

**Gone without a sound.**

I still have her clothes that she left here from when she spent the night at Alice's! She didn't tell anyone she was leaving, apparently Charlie is shocked as well. He, of course, thinks I had something to do with it.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm the first to fall, **

**and the last to know, **

**Where'd you go?**

* * *

I was the last to find out she had left! Apparently, Alice told the whole family when she saw Bella leaving, and no one told me! AH!!!

* * *

**Now I'm heels over head**

**I'm hanging upside down, **

**Thinking how you left me for dead**

**California bound.**

She went the one place I can't follow her...California. Of course she did that on purpose. She didn't want me to follow her.

She never loved me.

**I've got a first class ticket to a night all alone,**

**and a front row seat up right by the phone**

**Cuz you're always on my mind, **

**and I'm running out of time.**

* * *

I don't know what to do tonight. I can't remember a night where I didn't go over to her house. I have to do something, I'm running out of time.

* * *

**I've got your hair on my pillow, ****and your smell on my sheets**

**It makes me think about you with the sand in your feet,**

**Is it all you thought it'd be**

**You mean everything to me.**

I can still smell her in this house, and it's driving me insane.

She meant everything to me, so I've got nothing left now that she's gone.

* * *

**But I'm the first to fall,**

**and the last to know**

**and where'd you go?**

**Now I'm heels over head**

**I'm hanging upside down, **

**thinking how you left me for dead**

**California bound.**

**And when you hit the coast,**

**I hope you think of me**

**and how I'm stuck here with the ghost,**

**of what we used to be.**

* * *

When she's at the beach, I hope she's happy. I could never have taken her to the beach. Maybe she'll end up marrying some surfer guy. That would be good for her.

**You're burnin' bridges baby  
****Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
****Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
****Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
****You're burnin' bridges baby  
****Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
****Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes**

* * *

As long as she's happy, I'm happy.

* * *

**You're a chance taker, heart breaker,**

**got me wrapped around your finger**

**You're a chance taker, heart breaker, **

**got me wrapped around your finger**

* * *

I thought I had done my best to be her everything. I guess my best just wasn't good enough.

* * *

**I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby**

**Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes, **

**If I go a hundred thousand miles,**

**Would you let me stay a while?  
**

NO! I'm going up to California! I can't take this anymore. I wonder if she'll even talk to me.

**Now I'm heels over head, **

**I'm hanging upside down**

**thinking how you left me for dead,**

**California bound. **

**And when you hit the coast,**

**I hope you think of me**

**and how I'm stuck here with ghost**

**of what we used to be**

**Now I'm heels over head,**

**I'm hanging upside down,**

**Thinking how you left me for dead,**

**California bound**

**And when you hit the coast**

**Maybe you'll finally see**

**And then you'll turn it all around **

**and come back to me....**

* * *


	3. Animal I Have Become

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
**

"I can't believe she's going to marry that leech!!!" I yelled, my fists clenching.

* * *

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
**

* * *

****

**I can't escape myself  
So many times i've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
**

* * *

"But it's what she wants." I couldn't take it anymore. I started to shake, and finally I phased, towering over Seth.**

* * *

**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
**

"Jake, don't do it, she'll never forgive you." I ignored him and took off the street to _his_ house.

**Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell**

With every couple of steps, the smell of leech became more overbearing.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal**

* * *

I swear, I won't let him take Bella. I swear that I will protect her. I won't let him do it. He. Will. Pay.


	4. Dead!

* * *

**And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
**

* * *

"Bella, do you know what you're doing?" "Yes, Jake, I promise, I've thought about this." "You're going to be dead." "No...I'm just...going to be different."

**

* * *

**

And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, baby

Did you get what you deserve?  
The end and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this

* * *

"You know, I'll be here for you if chose to not pick him." "Jake, I love him, and we're getting married. I'm going to become a vampire-" "You're going to be dead."

**Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand aint it exactly  
what you planned  
And wouldn't it be great if  
We were dead  
**

* * *

"I was hoping you would want to come to the wedding." "There's no way I'm stepping foot into your funeral." "WEDDING!" "Tomato, Tahmato."

**Oh ..Dead! **

"You deserve better than to have your life ended for puppy love." "I'm not the dog here, Jake."

**And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, baby  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this  
**"See what they're doing to you?" "What?" "You wouldn't have said that a few months ago." "I wouldn't have known a few months ago."

* * *

**

* * *

**

Have you heard the news that you're dead  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take  
Me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand  
To take a pistol by the hand  
And wouldn't it be great if  
We were dead

* * *

"What would you do if I went and killed myself." "That's completely diff-" "No, Bella, it isn't. You're ending your life, I could end mine too."

**

* * *

**

And in my honest observation  
During this operation  
Found a complication  
In your heart, so long  
Cause now you've got  
Maybe just two weeks to live  
Is that the most the both of you can give?

* * *

"I'm just going to be a little colder, harder, and shinier." "And you'll smell bad." "So will you...wait...you kinda already do." "That's not nice."

**

* * *

**

If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke  
Then why am I dead?

* * *

Tongue tied and oh so squeamish  
You never fell in love  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life

* * *

* * *

Okay, so I'm back for a while, so yeah. I plan to update as much as I can, if I have to, I might upload a bunch of Chapters. Sooo... I was listening to my IPod, and ended up hearing this song called Dead by My Chemical Romance. If you haven't heard it, it's great, but it fits kinda in a humerous way. I guess. I kinda pictured Jacob saying it to Bella, so here it goes.


	5. Animals

So, this is my VERY FIRST RENESMEE X JACOB fic. Or...one shot....whatever you would call this. I thought I would give it a shot, because I was listening to the Nickelback CD, and this came on. My first thought was a Jacob x Leah story, but then I remembered her daddy was dead, and it's funnier to have the mind reading vampire man pissed off. :)**_ reviews are loved....STILL NEED A BETA!!!

* * *

_**

**_I, I'm driving black on black, _**

**_just got my license back,_**

**_I got this feeling in my veins, this train is coming of the tracks, _**

**_I'll ask, polite, if the devil needs a ride,_**

**_because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight._**

* * *

Jacob felt dangerous tonight. He had already called his girlfriend, and told her the plan, and she agreed immediately. They both had to think of random, pointless things to keep her father from figuring it out.

* * *

**_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out, _**

**_I got the car door opened up so that you can jump in on the run_**

**_Your mom, don't know that you were missing, _**

**_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing, _**

**_Screaming no, we're never gonna quit,_**

_**ain't nothing wrong with it, just acting like we're Animals.**_

**_No, no matter where we go,_**

**_'cause everybody knows, _**

**_we're just a couple animals._**

**_So come on baby get in,_**

**_get in, just get in_**

**_Look at the trouble we're in._**

* * *

Jacob raced up the streets towards the Cullen house. He had finally got his car to work decently, even though it wasn't as fast as the Cullen cars.

"Nessie! Hurry up!" He hissed through the darkness as seventeen year old Renesmee Cullen.

She grinned, and jumped into the passenger seat. "GO!" She shouted, before a hand flew over her mouth.

"You're parents have good enough hearing already, you don't need to shout!" He hissed at her.

"Sorry!" She mouthed back.

Jacob hit the gas, shaking his head, and taking off.

* * *

**_You're beside me on the seat,_**

**_got your hands between my knees_**

**_And you control how fast we got by just how hard you want to squeeze._**

**_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear._**

**_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears._**

**_By now, no doubt that we were heading south, _**

**_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with her full mouth._**

**_'Cause this, was it, like flicking on a switch, _**

**_it felt so good I almost drove into a ditch._**

* * *

What the so called innocent little hybrid was doing to me just about made me crash.

"Nessie, babe you might be indestructible, but I'm not, so if you make me crash, you'll be walking out unscratched, and I'll end up in the hospital, and you'll end up grounded, because your grandfather would not be too pleased."

She groaned and sat back in the seat, finally keeping her hands to herself.

* * *

**_Screaming no, we're never gonna quit,_**

_**ain't nothing wrong with it, just acting like we're Animals.**_

**_No, no matter where we go,_**

**_'cause everybody knows, _**

**_we're just a couple animals._**

**_So come on baby get in,_**

**_get in, just get in_**

**_Look at the trouble we're in._**

* * *

We pulled over by the dividing line between our land, and theirs, on the side of the road behind the railroad tracks. In less than a second, she was in my lap, her mouth against mine. She may be half vampire, but she didn't smell, or feel like it. She was warm. And she was even warmer without her shirt.

* * *

**_We were parked out by the tracks,_**

**_We're sitting in the back, _**

**_And we just started getting busy _**

**_When she whispered 'what was that?'_**

**_'The wind, I think, 'cause no one else knows where we are'_**

**_and that was when she started screaming _**

**_'THAT'S MY DAD OUTSIDE THE CAR!'_**

**_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition, _**

**_must of wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions _**

**_I guess, they knew that she was missing,_**

**_as I tried to tell her dad that it was her mouth that I was kissing._**

* * *

There was a knock on the window, and Nessie groaned. "DAD?!?!?"

"RENESMEE CULLEN! GET OUT OF THAT CAR!"

"Jake...I should go..."

"Yeah, you should."

"YOU TOO JACOB!"

"AH!!!! I'M NOT YOUR CHILD! YOU CAN'T GROUND ME TOO!"

"NESSIE! GET IN THE CAR, WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER! As for you, I would break you in half would it not hurt both of the girls I love so dearly."

The vampire turned to his car, started it, and drove off.

Well...I had a souviner, I thought, as I held up the light pink bra.

* * *

**_Screaming no, we're never gonna quit,_**

_**ain't nothing wrong with it, just acting like we're Animals.**_

**_No, no matter where we go,_**

**_'cause everybody knows, _**

**_we're just a couple animals._**

**_So come on baby get in,_**

**_get in, just get in_**

**_Look at the trouble we're in._**


	6. AN

Sorry for the authors note, I just thought that I'd throw this in here.

First, I'm sorry for this never being updated like it should. I've been busy, I've started my first year of highschool, and it's taken some time to adjust.

I've also been having some personal things going on, that have prevented me from doing much writing. It involves confusion, guys, nightmares, and insomnia.

Then, I just went back and read my reviews, and I found out that there were some I can't reply to, so if you don't get a review reply from me, I'm really sorry, something weird is going on. I think it's something with the site.

And next, I wanna say, the Vampire Emo Lord Slave dude that's been commenting on all my stories...that's one of my best friends, ignore him.

LOVE YOU ALL!!! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!! STILL NEED A BETA!!!


End file.
